Transdermal (e.g., skin) patches are medicated adhesive patches placed on the skin to deliver a specific dose of medication through the skin (transdermally) and into the bloodstream. Transdermal patches are often supplied in child-resistant or sealed pouches composed of multilayer plastic films and metallic foils. These pouches (e.g., “primary packaging”) are typically provided to the patient in a simple paperboard carton (e.g., “secondary packaging”) which typically provides no additional security.
Unlike pills, transdermal patches may still have high residual doses of active pharmaceutical following use. A used transdermal patch can be very dangerous and even lead to death for children who have not been prescribed the particular transdermal patch. Several manners of disposing of new or used transdermal patches currently exist. For instance, transdermal patches may be flushed down the toilet. This practice has raised concerns about drug product entering the water supply. The recommended disposal method for at least some transdermal patches is to fold the sticky side of the transdermal patch in half, and to then place the same in the trash. However, this leaves used transdermal patches available for accidental access by a child or for deliberate misuse by an individual. Some states have enacted “take-back” programs, where users can request shipping materials that allow the users to ship used or unused pharmaceutical product (e.g., drugs) to a certified disposal company. These programs are costly and require several actions by the patient at multiple times.